On An Island Full Of Monkees
by RulersAreRoyal
Summary: Cathy and Carrie Miller board a plane to Brazil with the Monkees, and end up surviving a plane crash and getting stuck on a deserted island with the Monkees. What will happen next?
1. Trouble

I bit my lip as my twin sister, Caroline ("Carrie" for short,) and I boarded the jet plane headed to Brazil.

It was my first time flying, but Carrie was at ease as we settled into our seats.

She's a lot different than me, though we're twins. She's always been the dare-devil type, while I, though head-strong, couldn't even go outside without thinking about all the dangers that might be lurking.

We look different, too. Her hair is long, light brown and straight, while mine goes just below my shoulders, is curly and dark brown.

"Hey, Cathy, don't worry! The plane looked completely stable when we saw it through the window," she said.

"I know it did, but there's still a chance it could crash!" I shot back. When I was nervous I tend to get snappish and cranky.

She sighed as she started reading the book that she'd brought with her. I should've done the same.

I was bored, so I decided to look around at all the passengers.

There was an elderly couple or two a few rows ahead, a middle-age looking woman across the aisle two rows down, and then…

Then I saw them.

They were all wearing the same eight-button, red shirt and jeans. One was wearing a green wool hat that had eight buttons on it. He very tall, a lot taller than all the other passengers and he had black-brown hair.

The boy sitting next to him was short, with brown hair and a very handsome face. He looked at ease on the plane, while the giant next to him seemed a little scared.

In the seats behind them were a blonde-haired guy and a brown/blonde haired guy. The blonde looked scared as well, and the same with the brown/blonde guy.

They were only across the aisle so I could easily hear their conversations.

"Don't worry, Mike," the short guy said to the tall guy in the green hat, "the plane seems pre'y safe." He had quite a nice British accent, like me. Carrie had lost her accent a while ago, though mine had stuck like glue.

"Yes, Davy, I know, but the plane could still crash," the other man said.

"There's a fi'y percent chance that the plane will crash. There's also a fi'y percent chance that the plane won't crash. So, we have equal chances of the plane not crashing."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better, Davy?"

Behind them, the blonde was starting to speak.

"Micky," he said, "I think the plane's gonna crash."

"Peter! Don't think like that. You could jinx it for everyone on the plane," he said. Then, he caught me watching them and blushed. "Including that cute girl over there."

I looked away and checked my watch. I gulped. It was time for the plane to take off.

We were told to fasten our seat belts as the plane took off.

30 minutes later, I was falling asleep, and Carrie was still reading her book.

I slept for about an hour, and then I was awakened by the turbulence of the plane.

"Carrie!" I whispered.

"It's just turbulence," she said with a sigh, though I could see the small look of worry in her eyes.

A few minutes later, the turbulence got worse, and the plane suddenly did a nose dive into the ocean.

Everyone was screaming, even those boys from before.

I heard the plane hit the water before I felt it. Carrie even screamed then.

The door that everyone had boarded through opened up and water started filling the plane quickly.

"I think we can swim up, "Carrie said, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the water.

Apparently those boys from before had gotten the same idea and were already out of the plane.

Carrie and I took our last gulp of air as we started swimming. Other people followed behind us.

Our heads popped out of the water next to the boys'.

"Hey! I see land over there!" The one called Micky yelled. We all started swimming.

I heaved myself onto the beach and suddenly realized that we were the only ones that had survived the plane crash.

"Holy cow," I muttered. Carrie and I exchanged glances and then looked at the boys.

We were the only females we knew of on the island with them.

There were two of us and four of them. What did that spell?

Trouble.


	2. So It Begins

Carrie and I stood up and turned to face the boys.

"Did you see anyone else get out of the plane?" the tall guy, Mike, asked Carrie and me.

"There were several people who attempted swimming out, but I have no clue as to what happened to them," Carrie answered.

"Mike, Micky and I are gonna go check and see if there's anyone else on the island," the blonde guy, Peter, I think he was, said.

"'Kay." Mike nodded as the two ran off down the beach and disappeared from sight.

"Um, I'm Carrie," my sister said awkwardly.

"I'm Mike."

"And I'm Davy!" the short guy said in his British accent.

"I'm Cathy," I said quietly. Davy looked at me and grinned.

"You're British, too! But aren't you two sisters?" he looked sort of confused as he looked from my face to Carrie's. I guess he could tell because our eyes were the same and our faces were very much alike.

"I went to Oklahoma for a year and a half and lost the accent," Carrie said.

"And I stayed in Rhode Island for that year and a half, locked up in the house and not going outside except for groceries," I said sarcastically. Davy, Mike, and Carrie laughed at that a little.

Carrie and Mike started talking about the South and everything they liked about it, while Davy started talking with me.

"So, what was a beaui'ful girl like you doing headed to Brazil?" he asked. I blushed.

"My sister forced me to go. She's always been the daredevil, wanting to do stuff like bungee jumping and skydiving. I've always been stubborn, but quieter than her," I replied.

"Why'd she want to go?" he questioned.

"She wanted to go to Pantanal, you know, the world's largest wetland."

He nodded.

"Why were you guys going there?"

"Peter and Mike wanted to have a vacation and see rain forest an' such."

"Oh."

I saw Micky and Peter coming back in the opposite direction that they had left.

"The island's deserted," they said in unison.

_Great,_ I thought, biting my lip. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carrie bite her lip as well. She and I always did that when we felt under pressure.

"We should try and find some food and fresh water before it gets dark," Mike said. "We'll also need to find shelter for the night."

"I'll help look for shelter," Carrie said. I'd known she'd volunteer for that.

"I'll go with her," Peter volunteered.

"Um, I can look for food and freshwater," I spoke up hesitantly.

"I'll go with you!" Micky and Davy said at the same time. They looked at each other and I saw a bit of rivalry pass over their eyes.

"Alright. I'll go with Peter and Carrie to look for shelter, then," Mike said, and the six of us split up into two groups.

Micky and Davy walked on either side of me as we went through the dense forest. I had the feeling that they would probably both try claiming my attention in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"So," they both said as soon as I got to "1" in my head. I smirked and then acted like I didn't notice they had both said "so" at the same time.

"Yes?" I asked.

Micky beat Davy by asking, "I'm Micky. Your name's Cathy, right?"

"Yeah, that's my name," I answered. I saw Davy pout and walk slower so that he was behind us.

"Where are you from?" Micky asked.

"Where I was born or where I live now?"

"Um, both, actually."

"I was born in Leeds, England and I now live in Providence, Rhode Island."

Davy spoke up then. "So you weren't born too far from Manchester, then! That was where I was born."

"Really?" I asked, looking back at him for a second. He walked faster to catch up with me and Micky.

Micky scowled at the fact that he'd lost my attention. It was good that he looked away from Davy and me for a second, though, because he spotted a small waterfall that flowed into a pool of freshwater.

"Hey, look you two! Water!" he yelled.

"Good find, Micky," I said as we all drank some of it.

"It's freshwater all right, and it's good," Davy said.

"Hey, are those mangoes?" I said suddenly, seeing a fruit tree that held what looked like mangoes.

"I think they are," Micky said. He went over and picked one. "Yup, they're mangoes."

I picked one myself and inspected it. It was ripe, as were the others still on the tree.

"See anything else?" Davy asked. Micky and I shook our heads no.

We headed back, and along the way we found a banana tree that we hadn't seen before. Davy tried picking one, but he was a little too short, so Micky got him one.

We went back to the beach and saw Peter and Mike arguing about something. I didn't see Carrie, though.

"Hey, what's the matter here?" Micky asked the two arguing guys.

They looked at him and then at each other. "Nothing. _Nothing at all_," they said.

_Oh no,_ I thought, _did something happen between them about Carrie?_

"Hey! Cathy!" I turned and saw Carrie running towards me, a weird look on her face.

"Yeah, Carrie?" I asked when she got to me.

"Cathy," she whispered, "Mike and Peter like me, and now they won't stop arguing about who's gonna get to be my boyfriend!"

"I thought this would happen," I muttered.

"What do I do?"

I sighed. "Just try to be equally nice to both of them and not show favoritism to either, or else a fight might break out. Okay?"

"Okay." She sighed and went to read her book or whatever.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around and saw Micky, who hd a very pleading look on his face.

"Could you come with me for a moment?" he asked quietly. I nodded, and he pulled me back into the woods.


	3. Black Eyes and Kisses

"Micky!" I yelped. He had stepped on my foot.

"Sorry," he muttered. He was blushing, but I couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or because he was holding my hand.

We were really deep in the woods now. I swear I could hear monkeys screaming and parrots cawing in the trees, though it really could've been my imagination.

"Are you with Davy?" Micky asked. We had stopped walking and he was facing me.

"No; why would I be? I just met him, for Pete's sake!" I exclaimed.

"I thought maybe you liked him, after all he is British," he admitted.

"Just because we have that in common doesn't mean I'll immediately start liking him," I stated.

"So I have a chance?"

I thought for a moment. "All of you have equal chances, ok?"

His shoulders slumped a little. "Oh."

I sighed. "Look, Micky, if I me or my sister get together with any one of you there's a very good chance that it would turn into a fight. Like, if I went for you, Davy would get angry, or if Carrie went for Peter, Mike would get angry."

He nodded. "I get it."

I smiled in relief. I thought he would've fought back, tried to get me to think otherwise. No, that was Davy who would probably do that.

He looked a little sad, so I said,

"I can still be your friend, though nothing more."

He seemed happy with that. "Ok then!"

We started walking back to the beach when Davy stepped out of the bushes and stood in our path.

"Could I talk to Micky for a moment?" he asked me, his face hard and his eyes not leaving Micky's face.

"Davy, it's not what you think," I said, "But if you must talk to him, go ahead." I took a step back from the two.

Davy grabbed Micky's arm and pulled him behind a tree.

I sneaked up on the other side of the tree and tried to listen to their conversation. Honestly, any other time I wouldn't have eavesdropped, but I knew that this conversation may turn into a fight, so I had to stand by in case some punches were thrown.

"Micky," Davy was saying, "Don't you dare go after Cathy."

"Why? She said that she isn't with you," Micky retorted.

"Well…. Just don't go after her!"

"I can if I want to. I don't need to take orders from you, shorty!"

I peeked around the tree just as Davy punched Micky in the stomach. Micky doubled over, obviously in pain.

"Stop!" I yelled, jumping out in between the two of them. "I won't like either of you anymore than I do now if you fight!"

That got the two of them to stop. Micky still held his stomach in pain, but Davy didn't punch him anymore.

"Ok, could you two apologize to each other now?" I stood there with my hands on my hips, taking on the role of referee so-to-speak.

"Sorry," Davy mumbled to Micky.

"I'm sorry," Micky said, only a little clearer than Davy.

I threw my hands up in the air. "You are acting exactly like two eight-year-old boys! I give up!" I turned around and walked back to the beach. _Let the boys sort out the problems without me,_ I thought.

When I got back to the beach, I reported that we'd found water and food, and I found that Carrie had brought her stupid rubber ball.

"Hey, at least I have something to do," she said in her defense when I raised my eyebrows at her.

"True," I muttered. Soon, though, Carrie lost interest in the ball and went to go see what Peter and Mike were doing.

Micky and Davy hadn't come back yet, and I wasn't going to go look for them just yet. I'd give them another 10 minutes, and then I would go back and see how bruises they had.

I picked up the ball, which Carrie had dropped on the sand, and threw it at a tree. It bounced back to me, and I created an imaginary beat to go with the sound of the ball hitting the tree.

"I don't know where Imma gonna go, but I know you're gonna be near me," I sang softly.

"I'm not sure if this love is pure, but I just want you near me. And even though, we both know, it may not last for long…

"I don't know where Imma gonna go, but I just need you near me!" I tossed the ball at the tree and missed. I ended up almost hitting a pretty beat-up looking Micky, who was stepping out of the forest.

"Don't do that," he said, throwing the ball back to me.

"Sorry," I said. I looked at his black eye and frowned. "Where's Davy?"

"He's washing his face in that pool we found," Micky said.

"Why do males have to be so aggressive?" I muttered.

Micky shrugged and went off to see what Mike was doing.

I headed back into the forest to see how Davy was doing. I found him right where Micky said he would be, staring at his reflection.

I stayed quiet, and I could hear him talking to himself. I stopped and listened.

"Why can't she pick me? Then I bet Micky would stop! He knows be'er than to go for another man's girl." Davy splashed the water a little, causing his reflection to ripple.

I took a step forward, and stepped on a twig. It snapped and Davy turned and saw me.

"Are… Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly. I saw that he had a slightly bleeding lip and a bruise on his left arm.

"I'll be fine," he said, standing up and walking over to me. He was very close all of a sudden, and I took a step backwards, trying to put a little distance between us. Unfortunately, there was a tree, and I was backed up against it, with Davy still really close.

"Davy…" I muttered. He was sniffing my neck now. _Dang it! Why do I have to be so short? _I thought. Davy and I were the same height, and that just made this easier for him.

"I know you said you don't want a fight to break out between any of us over you or Carrie," he murmured, "But the guys have good morals and wouldn't go for a girl that was taken."

I was breathing hard now. This was too much.

"Well… Then…. I… Er…" I couldn't come up with a sentence! This was bad…

"Wouldn't you consider being my girlfriend?" he purred.

His voice was irresistible. I nearly melted on the spot as he started slowly kissing my neck. "Yes," I barely whispered.

Slowly, he took his face away from my neck and looked at me. "You would?"

I could only nod.

"Alright than," he said in that same sexy purr. He pressed his lips to mine.

I kissed back.

Neither of us noticed the pair of eyes watching from the shadows.


	4. Darkness Falls

Davy and I returned to the beach as twilight was falling. We had picked a few fruits and brought them back for the others.

Micky scowled a little at Davy as we sat down.

"Hey, did you guys find any shelter? I forgot to ask before," I asked Carrie.

"Oh, yeah, we did. It's a tree with some big branches that are really close to the ground so we can sleep on them. And there is some more cover from the other trees, in case a freak rain shower starts," Carrie answered before she bit into a mango.

"Oh. Ok." I took a bite out of a banana.

Mike stood up. "We'd better head to the tree before it gets too dark to see anything," he said.

We all stood up and headed after him as he started towards the tree he, Peter, and Carrie had found earlier.

Carrie grabbed my arm and made me slow down a bit. "So, what's goin' on between you and Davy?"

I blushed. "Um, nothing big, I just kinda, you know, uh…." I couldn't form a proper sentence as I thought of what had happened only about an hour ago.

"Well, spit it out!" she nudged me playfully.

"I just said I'd consider being his girlfriend, ok?" I sighed.

"Cathy, remember what you said? It could turn into a fight if you go with him!" she hissed under her breath, as Davy and Peter were getting closer.

"I only said I'd consider it," I reminded her.

She let go of my arm and went to talk to Peter.

"Hey."

I looked and saw Micky was next to me.

"Oh, hi, Micky," I said.

"Are you Davy's girl now?" he asked, a little bit of scorn in his voice.

"Ugh! Why doesn't everyone mind his own business?" I said, aggravated.

Micky was a little shocked at my sudden outburst and shrank back.

I sighed. "Look, I only said I'd consider being his girl, alright?"

Micky nodded and left me to walk by myself.

I trailed behind Peter and Carrie for a while, not really paying attention to where I was walking. I tripped on a tree root and fell.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. I sat up and examined my now beat-up knee.

Davy and Micky both ran over to me and knelt beside me.

"Cathy, what happened?" Davy asked.

"I just tripped. It's nothing, really!" To prove my point, I stood up. However, I was pretty wobbly, and the two boys grabbed my arms to keep me from falling.

"Micky," Davy snarled, "Just give it up."

I cringed, preparing for the fight over me that was sure to happen.

"Hey, midget, didn't I tell you not to order me around?" Micky retorted.

I drew in a deep breath. "Both of you just _SHUT UP_!"

They stared at me like two puppies that had just gotten scolded for doing something awful. It was actually quite comical, but I didn't laugh. I was too angry for that.

I sighed and looked towards were I'd last seen Carrie, Peter, and Mike. It was really dark at that moment, making it impossible to see.

It was then that the three of us realized we were all alone in the middle of the woods, without light or any shelter.

_Oh, great,_ I thought sarcastically as I was about to suggest we start shouting for the other three.

It was then that two hands wrapped around my neck and I was dragged backwards.

"CATHY!" Micky and Davy yelled. They grabbed my legs and arms in a vain attempt at pulling me away from whatever was pulling me opposite them.

Whatever it was that was gripping my neck tightened its hold, and I lost consciousness.

Two other pairs of hands came up behind the boys and they were knocked out.

The three of us were dragged into the shadows….


	5. Blackmail

"Cathy? Micky? Davy?" Peter started shouting. It was him who noticed the three MIA members of the group.

Carrie frowned and gulped. She knew that if Cathy were lost she would start yelling for her twin. However, no yelling had started.

Mike was worried as well. He knew that Micky and Davy both liked Cathy, and who knew what would happen to them in the dark. Especially Davy and Cathy… He knew that Davy could hypnotize girls in a way, and if he got that hypnotic trance deep enough…

"I'll go look for them," Mike offered.

"I'll go with you!" Carrie immediately said.

"No, Carrie. You stay here with Peter."

"Mike, she's my sister. If anything happened to her, I'd blame myself and never get over it," she said, her voice getting quiet. "She's the only family I have left."

Mike's eyes widened in surprise, though no one could tell because of how dark it was. He hadn't known that Carrie and Cathy were alone in the world except for themselves.

"What about Peter?" he asked. Carrie pointed that Peter was sound asleep in the shelter of the tree. "I don't want to leave him by himself…"

"If something happens to him, he'll probably scream bloody murder and all the animals will go deaf, plus whatever's attacking the poor boy."

She had a point.

So, after Mike lit a small fire and had a torch made, they set out into the darkness.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I was unfamiliar as to where I was, but it kinda looked like a tree house.

"Where…" I muttered. I slowly got up off of the wooden floor I was on and went to the window, which was lit up with the early morning light.

I gasped as I saw that I was high up in a tree, perhaps 11 stories above the forest floor. I backed away from the window in astonishment and horror.

A groan behind me alerted me that I wasn't alone. I turned around and saw that Davy and Micky were out cold in a corner of the strange tree house.

I sat down on the floor and tried to figure out what had happened.

A door opened in the tree house floor and a man came into the tree house.

"Carlos, a menina está acordada. Obtenha os outros dois para cima," the man said as he stepped away from the trap door. Another man with a tan complexion came into the tree house and shook Micky and Davy awake. I guessed the other man had said something like, "Get those two awake."

Micky rolled over on his side and refused to get up. Davy, on the other hand, realizing that we may be in danger, went over to me and decided to act like a "hero".

"Why are we 'ere? Who are you people?" he asked, standing in front of me sort of.

The first man turned to him.

"You have come to our island to take the stone," He accused, "We are only trying to exterminate whoever stands in our way of fame."

"What stone?" I blurted.

The man looked towards me and narrowed his eyes. "You are not fooling me with that trick, woman!" he turned back to the other man and said something to him I couldn't hear.

The other man left Micky and walked over to Davy and me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me forward.

"Cathy!" Davy lunged at the man and tried to get me out of his grip.

The man knocked Davy down and slung me over his back.

"Let go of me! Right now! Let go of me!" I screamed.

The first man stepped down through the trap door. "The girl is coming with us. She will lead us to the others."

"NO!" Davy scrambled for the door, but the man whose shoulder I was slung over jumped down and closed the door. He locked it.

We were standing on a tree branch now, still very far from the forest floor and at risk of falling.

The first man walked around to face me.

"Let me go," I growled, "What makes you think I will lead you to any other people that may be here? I may not know if there are any or where they may be!"

He smiled at me evilly and pulled a small remote out of his shirt pocket. It had a single button on it that was covered with a plastic casing.

"This. The tree house is wired so that if I press this button it will fill with a poisonous gas and kill whatever is inside and living."

"What about the windows?"

"They will close so that no fresh air comes into the tree house until the door is unlocked again."

I sighed. I couldn't let Micky and Davy die.

"But what will you do with us exactly when you get all of us gathered in one place?" I asked. I had to protect Carrie, Peter, and Mike as well.

"I will have you thrown off a cliff and into the shark infested waters on the west side of the island," he replied.

I bit my lip. How could I keep Davy and Micky alive while also protecting Carrie and the other two?

"Carlos." He was talking to the other man now.

"Sim _(Yes)_?"Carlos said.

"Coloque a menina para baixo _(Put the girl down)_."

Carlos put me on the tree branch, but he held my hands together so I wouldn't try escaping. Then he took a piece of rope that he had and tied my hands. I was slung over his shoulder again and he descended down a ladder that led to a tree branch only 5 feet above the ground.

He jumped down the rest of the way and put me on the ground. The other man jumped down behind him.

"I don't know your name," I said to him.

"It is Enrique," he said. 'Now, girl, take us to where the others of your group are."

"I have a name, too," I said. "It's Cathy." I hated it when people referred to me as "girl" simply because they didn't know my name.

"Fine. Cathy," he snapped, growing impatient. "Take us to the others."

I looked around for something familiar. I noted that the mango tree was nearby, so I headed towards the beach. I had to lead them in the opposite direction of where I thought Carrie, Mike, and Peter were.


	6. A Fight

"Um…. Maybe it was the other beach I was thinking of," I said, trying to stall for time.

Enrique was growing angrier every moment we had to turn around. Finally, he had enough.

"IF YOU ARE TRYING TO TRICK ME, I SHALL HAVE YOU AND YOUR TWO OTHER FRIENDS IN THE TREE HOUSE KILLED!" he screamed at me.

My eyes widened in fear as I realized I could stall no longer.

"This way," I murmured, again heading into the jungle.

We came to where Davy, Micky and I had been kidnapped. I wasn't too sure where to go from there, but I continued forward. I hoped that we would come to that tree Carrie had been talking about.

I heard something to my left and glanced there. I thought I saw a flash of green; perhaps a snake—or a guy wearing a green, wool hat.

"What is that?" Enrique pondered aloud. He and Carlos went to investigate it.

Suddenly, Mike and Carrie jumped out of the bushes and stated attacking Enrique and Carlos. Soon we were all chasing each other.

Peter suddenly came and said, "What's going on?" Carlos took a swing at him, and Peter said, "Don't do that."

I was able to get out of the way of the scuffle. I grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him back to the tree house.

"Davy and Micky are stuck in there, and we have to get them out!" He nodded and we tried to figure out the code for the padlock.

I thought for a second, until Peter waved a piece of paper in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked, and then I saw that it was the script. "Oh."

I looked down at the branch I was standing on. It had the numbers 1, 9, 4, and 8 carved into it.

"Quick!" I said, and Peter turned the numbers on the combination lock to match the numbers on the branch.

Smoke poured out of the tree house. Peter and I put our hands over our noses and crouched down.

_Oh no,_ I thought as I saw a little bird that had been sitting on a tree limb a foot away fall to the ground. _Enrique must've pushed the button and… NO! DAVY! MICKY!_

I jumped up and tried to climb into the tree house. I coughed as I dragged myself up onto the floor of the house.

"Davy! Micky! Please, Lord, let them be alive!" I cried out as I looked through the clearing smoke substance to see two slumped, motionless forms.

No, I thought desperately as the last of the smoke cleared and Peter climbed into the house.

I crawled over to Davy's motionless figure. "Wake up… Please Davy…"

I shook his body as the tears flowed down my cheeks. Peter went over to Micky and tried to get him up.

"They aren't moving, Cathy," Peter said after a while. He had tears in his eyes, as well, but for the emotional type, he was handling this well…

"I'm not giving up," I insisted. He shrugged.

I blinked through my tears and then looked at Davy's face. His eyes weren't open.

"Not you," I whispered. Then, I noticed it: he was breathing, yet faintly.

I didn't know what to do. CPR? Mouth-to-mouth? _What do I do?_ I thought frantically.

Peter exclaimed, "Hey, Micky's breathing!" He paused, "But he's not breathing that much."

"No," I muttered. I suddenly figured out what to do.

I bent down over Davy and gave him mouth-to-mouth. Just as I'd suspected, he snapped up immediately to the touch of my lips.

"Cath-Cathy?" he said.

"Wait," I ordered. I got up and tried the same thing on Micky. Bingo! It worked.

_Note to self: if Davy or Micky ever faint, just use that to get them up,_ I thought.

Davy had sat up and was looking at me funny. Peter had started bouncing around the tree house happily. Micky was in the state of shock.

As for me, I kind of felt like falling over, which is what I did.

"Whoa, there," Davy said, jumping up and catching me. I smiled at him weakly. He almost tried to kiss me, but I jumped out of his arms, saying, "Look, Carrie and Mike are down there fighting Enrique and Carlos. We have to go, like, now!"

"W-what?" the two who I'd just resuscitated asked.

Peter and I grabbed them and explained everything as we rushed down the tree and to where we'd left the fight.

What we found were almost beat-up group who were still fighting. With the help of Davy, Micky, and me (Peter was against fighting), we finished of Enrique and Carlos. Not that we killed them, just knocked them out.

We dragged them to the beach and tried to figure out what to do with them.

"I say throw 'em off a cliff," Micky piped up.

Davy thought for a moment. "I say, wasn't there a boat or something in that tree house?" he suddenly said.

So, we decided to put them in the boat (with oars) and send them out to sea. We watched them float away on the green-blue waves.

I turned around and sighed. We were still stuck on this island.

"Catherine!" Carrie yelped from behind me. She ran up to me.

"What?" I asked.

She looked behind her and then whispered, "I think we have some choices to make."

I gave her an exasperated look. "I'm not ready yet!"

"The boys are waiting to find out who's gonna be with who, though."

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "If this keeps up, I'm going with Mike!" I looked up at Carrie.

Her eyes burned with anger. "Don't. Ever. Say. That."

I blinked, and then smirked. "I assume you've chosen already?"

She took a deep breath. "I guess I have."

I nodded.

It was time for me to make my decision.

_Davy or Micky? Davy or Micky?_ I pondered.

Finally, I had my answer. I turned back to the boys and poked Micky and Davy on the back.

"I've decided."


	7. Choices Are Made and We Are Saved

Micky, Davy and I walked away from the other three.

"Well? Well?" Micky started questioning as soon as I turned to look at them.

I drew in a deep breath. This was going to hurt one of them so much.

"Micky…" I murmured just loud enough for them to hear. "I...I..."

"Yes?" Micky as jumpy as heck. It was even more nerve-wracking with Davy not doing _anything at all_.

"I'm sorry," I finally said. I couldn't look at his face.

"Oh…" his voice cracked. "I… See…"

I looked up at him and tried to smile a little. "We can still be friends, alright?"

He seemed a little happier with that. "Ok."

Davy was almost jumping up into the air and screaming when I turned to him.

I rolled my eyes. I noticed Micky edging away from Davy and me with a small smirk on his face.

"It's me? It's me?" Davy almost shrieked.

"Yes, it's you, David," I said calmly. I was almost tackled to the ground by Davy as he hugged me.

"I knew it. I knew it, I tell you! I knew it!" he yelled. I smiled.

He let go of me for a second to look at my face. "You're crying," he stated.

I blinked and felt a tear slip down my face. I was crying.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's nothing, love," he said. He wiped a tear from my cheek. His fingers lingered there for a minute.

"HEY! LOOK! A BOAT!" Carrie screamed out of the blue.

Davy and I ran over to the others and saw that there was a boat, and it was headed this way.

"Saved, I assume?" Micky said.

The boat did rescue us from that island. Funny how we were only on it for about a day, yet so much happened.

Davy and I stayed together for a long time after that. So did Mike and Carrie. Peter and Micky eventually fell in love and moved out of their feeling for me or Carrie.

Carrie and I moved in to the house next door to the guys after a month of letter writing and paper work signing.

Then, Mike proposed to Carrie. They got married the following summer.

Davy and I are going to take it slow.

After all, we're still pretty young and have a lot of life ahead of us.


End file.
